


【栾贤】话说龙涏香跟迷迭香有啥区别来着的？

by fengwan1999



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF, 栾云平 - Fandom, 栾贤, 秦霄贤 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengwan1999/pseuds/fengwan1999
Summary: 『QQ群人数达到100福利』作品ALL禁，适合私下欣赏，勿上真人。
Kudos: 8





	【栾贤】话说龙涏香跟迷迭香有啥区别来着的？

身上传来的声音富有磁性，喑哑的声音让秦霄贤一阵腿软。想要回头看，却被栾云平阻止，整个人往地面靠近了一些。因为发情期的到来而变得十分敏感的后穴，从里头流出的淫水更是一滴滴地掉落在地板上，发出让人羞愧的声响。栾云平搂着自己侄子的腰，整个人更加贴紧他。秦霄贤忍不住饥渴，伸出右手往后摸去，按照记忆摸到了栾云平的胯部，即便隔着裤子，秦霄贤也感觉到那巨龙的粗大和热度。

“叔叔，要……” 秦霄贤被发情期折磨的失去了理智，抚摸着叔叔的胯部，不自觉的吞咽了两下后更是翘着屁股往后蹭了几下，栾云平见他这么做时似乎在忍着笑意，身子往秦霄贤贴近了一些，让叔侄二人此刻几乎是完全贴合。“呵，为了让叔叔肏你连发情期都能利用，这么淫荡的模样，除了我还有谁见过吗？”

“只有……只有叔叔见过……” 男孩不舒服的扭动着身躯，半天也不见栾云平有动作时，转头用湿漉漉的眼神看着他。“叔叔……旋儿要……”

栾云平的信息素是社会上绝无仅有的龙涎香，这香的奇特之处也无须栾云平解释，为了避免许多不必要的麻烦，平日里这信息素被主人控制的非常严，就连陪伴主人多年的前妻，作为枕边人，都不曾闻到过。秦霄贤的到来打破了以往保持的平衡，栾云平怎么也没猜到自己的侄子的信息素居然是比自己的还要微乎其微的迷迭香。两者第一次见面是在飞机场的地下车库，当龙涏香撞上与自己相引相补的迷迭香，后果可想而知，栾云平罕见的失了控，压着秦霄贤的头逼迫他伺候自己硬的发紫的性器，若不是理智不断在脑海里叫嚣着两者的血缘关系，栾云平可能在打开侄子大腿时就忍不住将肉棒埋进他体内。

栾云平试图跟侄子保持距离，可他小看了迷迭香对龙涏香，龙涏香对迷迭香的互相吸引力有多强，秦霄贤按捺不住信息素24个小时的折磨，某天下午等栾云平下班回到家就把人扑倒在沙发上，两者信息素的碰撞也让栾云平的阻止变得有心无力，男孩很容易就把性器从内裤中解放出来，饥渴的含入嘴里。

对并没有多少性经验的秦霄贤来说，他知道自己口交的技术在这个阅人无数的叔叔眼里微不足道，他只能尽自己最大的努力和晚上偷偷看的AV学来的技巧，来服侍坐在眼前的男人。栾云平虽然没有对自己侄子生涩的技术而感到不满，但也抿着嘴不愿说话，但秦霄贤感觉得到，自己含在嘴里的肉棒在逐渐变得越来越硬，本来就张不开的小嘴被大了一圈的肉棒塞得满满的。头顶上叔叔的呼吸也变得粗重而缓慢，少年还没得意多久，栾云平就抓住他的头发，直接把肉棒顶到了他的喉咙深处开始抽动。秦霄贤学着AV里那些演员们努力放松口腔，希望能让叔叔的抽插能够更加顺利，他这么做确实取悦了身上的男人，栾云平抽动了几十下，便在他口中释放，滚烫的精液让秦霄贤生理性地想要呕吐，可头被栾云平死死按着，男孩只好当着叔叔的面咽下精液。哪怕感觉到口中的性器已经软了下去，空气中的信息素也淡了不少，可秦霄贤还是舍不得吐出嘴里的宝贝，好在栾云平也在努力平复心情，没来得及将性器从侄子口中取出来。

有了第一次必然会有接下来的无数次，经历了秦霄贤无数次的意外偷袭后，栾云平对埋在自己胯下伺候自己性器的侄子已经能做到视而不见听而不闻。秦霄贤虽然喜欢在栾云平烧饭或坐在沙发上看电视的时候给他做口交，但男孩更加喜欢的还是趁叔叔在家工作时偷袭他，栾云平的办公桌下面的空间足以让一个人蹲在那里不被发现，因此每当栾云平在家工作时，男孩就会躲在那窄小的空间里服侍着自家叔叔的性器，技术也从最初的生涩，逐渐变成了熟练。虽然两人之间的关系可以用情人来形容，但栾云平还是十分在意自己是男孩亲生叔叔的身份，哪怕秦霄贤多次明着暗着勾引自己，他都忍着欲望假装看不见。Alpha对送上门的Omega向来很难拒绝，可栾云平知道自己一旦要了秦霄贤在他体内成结标记，他们两个迎来的可能就是世俗与背德的怪罪，美人在怀却不能吃的滋味，让栾云平像是哑巴吃黄连，有苦说不出。

若不是今天突然造访的发情期，叔侄两人的关系可能不会再进一步，秦霄贤很聪明，聪明到能推算出栾云平的发情期，因此来推迟自己的，等两者的发情期同期降临，栾云平再忍得住，秦霄贤就叫他圣人。所以当栾云平下班回来见到空无一人的客厅就有些诧异，来到自己的卧室，一开门就被里面上演的香艳画面给惊讶到。先不说扑面而来的迷迭香信息素，一个浑身赤裸的秦霄贤，躺在铺满自己衣服的床上一边揉着胸前的突起，一边拿着栾云平的衣服自慰着，等被欲望摧残几小时的男孩见到等待许久的叔叔回家了，更是毫无羞耻心的打开双腿，把自己已经自动润滑不断流着水的后穴呈现在他面前。

美人主动发出邀请，凡是个能肏人的男人都不能忍，按照剧本发展的话他应该跑去给男孩买抑制剂压制发情期的到来，可他没这么做，身体里忽然感受到的发热跟猛地鼓起来的胯部都在告诉栾云平，秦霄贤的发情期刺激出了他的易感期。栾云平将秦霄贤从自己床上拖起扔到地上，让男孩撅好屁股，自己便强忍着想要直接进入他的欲望，耐心地给他做好准备。

被叔叔压在地板上的秦霄贤尽力放松着后穴，栾云平的四根手指渐渐探入穴里，在紧致的甬道中寻找着秦霄贤的敏感点。男孩的前列腺不算难找，栾云平只是在某一稍微突起处轻飘飘的一按，身下的男孩就像被触电似的整个人弹了一下，呻吟也不自觉的脱口而出：“啊！叔叔……那里……”

“哦，这里啊……” 栾云平使坏的在侄子的敏感处顶弄，害得秦霄贤被顶的浑身发软，身子的上半身也不由自主地滩在了地板上，撅着屁股随栾云平摆弄。

好在处于易感期的栾云平没折磨他太久，便让他把双腿打开，将自己的性器抵在他狭小的后穴入口。“旋儿，我给你最后一次后悔的机会，我一旦进去了后果是什么你比谁都清楚，你做好这辈子无论好坏都得绑在我身边的打算了吗？”

“旋儿……旋儿要跟叔叔一起……不后悔……” 男孩远走高飞的理智回来了一小会儿，给出了自己满意的答复后紧接着又遁走，不满后穴空虚的少年扭着屁股去蹭栾云平那坚硬的性器。“叔叔，你要了我吧……你要了旋儿吧……”

没有了顾虑的栾云平深呼吸了口气，缓缓进入秦霄贤的体内，被栾云平压在身下的男孩触感被无限放大，连正在进入体内的肉棒上的青筋，每一条都能清晰地感知的到。然而栾云平的尺寸过于惊人，比刚才那四根手指还粗大了不少，肉棒才刚刚进入一半，男孩就痛得只喊疼。“叔叔……吃不进去了……疼……”

秦霄贤身上的栾云平也被后穴挤压得受不了，俯下身在侄子耳边低喘道：“旋儿乖放松好不好？” 他舔着男孩的后颈，咬破他的腺体往里头稍微注入了些自己的信息素，龙涏香跟迷迭香混合在一起，让秦霄贤舒服地逐渐放松下来。栾云平一边慢慢地抽插，一边渐渐深入后穴，等肉棒整根没入男孩体内时，叔侄两人都纷纷松了口气。秦霄贤感受着后穴那里炽热的温度和充实感，无论是被撑到到极限的肌肉跟强烈的异物感，都让‘初次’承欢的男孩兴奋，更是下意识的收缩后穴，想要把栾云平的性器吞得更深，惹得身上人一阵低喘。

栾云平等了片刻，见秦霄贤真的放松了下来，便将身体的交给欲望控制，把侄子死死按在地上，开始大开大合的在后穴内抽送起来。

“叔叔……慢点……太快了呜……” 陌生的快感随着身体被一次次强力的顶入开始吞没秦霄贤的理智，穴里的嫩肉也随着肉棒每次抽离被翻出，然后又随着肉棒的进入重新被带回去，反反复复，害得男孩如今浑身的感官都集中在后穴里。

“宝贝，叫我现在慢下下来是对你最大的折磨。” 栾云平男孩被逗笑了，撞击的动作不但没有减慢，反而越来越猛，越来越快，每次进入都能准确的顶到秦霄贤的前列腺，把他撞得身子直接摊在了地上。而且秦霄贤虽然嘴上这么说，那后穴可是紧咬着不断进进出出的性器不放，甚至还咬的更紧。起初充当润滑剂的淫液发挥了它另一个作用，让俩人的结合处随着栾云平的每次顶入发出让男孩脸红的水渍声。

“叔叔……再深点……弄死旋儿吧……呜……打开生……打开它啊……” 男孩断断续续的一句话，却唤醒了男人心中沉睡的猛兽，雌性在呼唤自己与他交配。想到这里，胯下的动作变得越来越深入，连男孩被顶的受不了而发出的求饶声，也被他自动忽略。栾云平此刻脑海里只有一个想法，一定要让秦霄贤怀上他的种。

“打开了！打开了！” 生殖承受不住肉棒的持续好久的猛烈攻击，在栾云平一次最深的顶弄，生殖腔的防守被攻破，位于最深处的子宫被性器顶到的满足感让秦霄贤忍不住发出尖叫，身前的性器也紧接着发泄出来，射在了地板上。生殖腔被打开这事激励到了栾云平，胯下更是像个永动打柱机似的在子宫内抽插，惹得男孩一阵停不了的呻吟声。

“宝贝，坚持一会儿……” 秦霄贤哭得梨花带雨，但还是听他叔叔的话，承受着生殖腔被他非人般的力度跟速度虐待着。栾云平在男孩身上抽插了百来下，感觉自己也要到极限了，便在用力咬破男孩的腺体注入自己的信息素的同时，也射进了他的子宫里，完成双向标记。秦霄贤被双重快感刺激的眼泪口水直流，等栾云平松开他的腺体时，身体无力的滑落到地上，像个雌性似的接受着雄性的性器在体内那持续射精的行为。

“叔叔……” 秦霄贤虽然被肏的没力气说话，可一想到正抱着他试图一起从高潮中回神的男人往后只能属于他一人时，男孩就止不住让自己脸上摆出阴谋得逞的笑容。秦霄贤没敢告诉栾云平，其实自己15岁来叔叔家做客的时候就已经被他破处了，当时他自己都没发育全，无论是腺体还是生殖腔都不会接受任何标记，所以栾云平才记不起来。

那晚上本该哭闹死命阻止自己酒醉又进入轻微易感期的叔叔侵犯自己的秦霄贤什么都没有做，只是打开了双腿，让叔叔粗暴的进入自己，让他尽情地在自己身上驰骋，发泄欲望。十五岁的秦霄贤被栾云平摁在沙发上做了一天一夜，搞到后穴都肿的合不拢了叔叔还是没有放过他，男孩在途中体力不支昏过去好几次，可他每次醒来，发现叔叔还压在他身上，那巨龙还在他体内捣鼓，他只能配合叔叔的抽动，摆动着身体。年幼的秦霄贤不知道等了多久，才等到身上的叔叔满足的哼了一身，然后那可怕的性器就大量大量的射精，把他肚子都撑得鼓了起来。筋疲力尽的叔叔等不了射完最后一滴精液，就倒在秦霄贤身上睡了过去，男孩无神地呻吟着，身子还因为肉棒每次吐出的精华惹得一阵颤抖。

等秦霄贤回过神来，压在身上的栾云平还在呼呼大睡，男孩拖着无力的身体，把叔叔挪到另一个沙发上，自己便慢吞吞地收拾着一屋的残积，收拾完了跑到浴室给自己清理身体完后，又打了一盆水和一条毛巾准备给叔叔清理身子。熟睡中的栾云平很乖，身体也会配合秦霄贤的动作，给男孩省下了不少麻烦。好不容易给栾云平清理完身子，初尝到性爱滋味的秦霄贤冒着栾云平随时都可能醒过来的风险，把那软乎乎的性器插入了自己松弛的后穴内。性器进入的十分顺利，男孩调整了下身子，便无师自通般的开始上下摆动着，栾云平的肉棒也随着秦霄贤的上下抽动逐渐苏醒，尺寸把他的后穴撑得满满的，期间还让男孩好奇地摸了摸自己肚子凸起来的那一部分。珍惜每一秒时间的秦霄贤不顾自己是否会感到疲倦，在自己叔叔的身上，后穴不断吞吐着那让自己醉生梦死的肉棒，给自己带来灭顶的快感。男孩骑乘了许久，栾云平就第二次射进了他体内，秦霄贤不想失去跟叔叔的欢爱过的唯一证明，便把自己早早从叔叔卧室里找到的按摩棒塞入了后穴，充当肛塞的作用。年幼的秦霄贤不知道的是，这一举动是他后来成年后信息素转变成迷迭香的主要原因之一。

栾云平当时爽完就不认账的行为秦霄贤懂，先不说自己身上隔天就消失了所有的欢爱痕迹，那时候的他还无法确认自己对这位叔叔的真实情感，索性把这件事隐瞒了下来。直到成年后信息素被医生鉴定为跟龙涏香百分百融合的迷迭香时，少年终于跨过了血缘关系这一坎儿，决定要将已经离异的叔叔搞到手。母亲是第一个知道他对栾云平的真实想法的，没有秦霄贤想象中的暴怒和不理解，甚至被当神经病送到医院救治，只有轻飘飘的一句‘你追的到我就认’。其实秦霄贤不知道的是，当他的信息素被鉴定为迷迭香时给他父母带来了多大的震撼，迷迭香与龙涏香的相互吸引是出了名的，两口子费了好几天才接受儿子极有可能在未来会成为自己弟弟的媳妇的事实。

“休息好了吗？再来一次。” 栾云平充满欲望的声音把秦霄贤从回忆里拉回现实，他不是没跟叔叔换爱过，等生殖腔吸收足够的精液关闭子宫后，他点点头答应，配合叔叔从地上艰难地站了起来。这次的地点是栾云平家的浴室，秦霄贤183的身高缩坐在马桶盖上，体内残留的精液顺着大腿留下来，他本人也没有感到羞愧，反而在栾云平的注目下将双腿打得更开，好让男人看清楚精液是怎么从一吞一吐的后穴里流出来的。

“叔叔……进来……” 有了第一次欢爱作为润滑，栾云平的进入并没有让秦霄贤感到不适，后穴的嫩肉更是直接缠住了肉棒，紧咬着不放。

“咬的真紧。” 栾云平笑了，将男孩的双腿摆着大大的M字，便开始发力，进入新一轮的抽插。

“啊……叔叔……更深一点……唔……” 秦霄贤被栾云平顶地说不了一句完整的话，他不敢看两人身后的落地镜，镜子反射的画面让他羞愧不已，哪怕自己很早就接受了自己爱上叔叔的事，可头一回看到叔叔的肉棒在自己体内进进出出，后穴又是怎么不舍得它离开的画面过于刺激，羞的他让叔叔低头，吻住了他。栾云平感受到秦霄贤因为紧张而缩紧的小穴，肉棒被夹的又大了一圈，下身也越发用力，顶的秦霄贤呻吟不断。

“今天必须让你怀上我的种。” 听到栾云平这幺一说，秦霄贤兴奋不已，情不自禁地扭动着身体迎合着叔叔的抽插，浴室里一时间只听见秦霄贤爽到失去理智地呻吟及俩人结合处碰撞发出的‘啪啪’声。栾云平摁着秦霄贤用这姿势抽动了几百下，等再次感受到想要射精的感觉后，加大了速度跟力度，秦霄贤的生殖腔早已关闭，所以这次栾云平射出的精液堵满了肠道，滚烫的精液刺激的后穴一阵紧缩，快感从那里快速传到全身，让秦霄贤再次高潮，射在了两人的腹间。

栾云平含住侄子的嘴唇，温柔的吻着他，秦霄贤张开嘴，让男人的舌头霸占自己的口腔，与自己产开一场口舌之战，当然被吻的傻乎乎的自然是秦霄贤，而不是他身上的男人。

“叔叔，这次换客厅里的地毯上好不好？” 等身上的男人平静了呼吸，秦霄贤故意夹紧了体内的肉棒，坏笑道。栾云平挑眉望着自家侄子，不过按照自己的体力一夜七次也不是不可以，便抱起男孩来到了客厅，小心翼翼地将他放在地毯上。

男孩的双腿紧紧勾住栾云平精壮有力的腰，双眼瞬间又被欲望占据，栾云平捂住男孩的嘴，胯部用力地扭动起来，打桩似的抽插着那肿的合不拢的后穴。秦霄贤就这样被自己的亲叔叔摁在地毯上来了一发，被发情期吞噬的叔侄又在年长者的办公桌上做了第四次，183的秦霄贤委委屈屈的缩在办公椅上，双腿无力地挂在栾云平的手臂上，自己又被使坏的叔叔按着头看着自己的饥渴难耐的后穴是怎么咬住肉棒不放的，男孩被刺激的狠了，在这一轮结束后决定报复男人。两人本来打算休息了迎接明天继续发力的发情期，可男孩在两人沐浴时故意将两片臀肉掰开，惹得栾云平连洗澡都顾不得，把他压在水缸里来了一发。之后战场被俩人转到卧室，栾云平压在让自己欲罢不能的侄子身上，一次又一次的射精，直到累得率先败下阵来的男孩跟他说他们已经一夜七次了，男人才肯放过身下的妖精。

Omega的发情期是七天，可Alpha的易感期却是短暂的三天。不过栾云平对侄子的身体食髓知味，根本不在乎易感期的离去。加上人家秦霄贤体力恢复的又快，性欲又强，整个维持七天的发情期里，栾云平都能在每天夜里折磨侄子七次，期间男孩的生殖腔似乎重开了两次，可被情欲占上风的两人对此事毫无察觉。整个屋子里都是散不尽的两大春香混合体，更是促进了栾云平的狼性大发，等男孩好不容易走出发情期，就又被叔叔摁在墙上被迫做了一次，做完后更是连腿都站不直。

【后记】

虽然知道自己怀孕的概率高达百分之九十，可刚出发情期没到一个星期，自己就开始了每天早上抱着马桶吐个你死我活的画面是秦霄贤没曾想到过的。栾云平心疼的拍了拍他的后背，秦霄贤刚想安慰自己的丈夫，就被涌上来的反胃再次低头抱着马桶呕吐。本来这几天刚领证的夫夫准备回家接受父母&哥嫂审判的夫夫，被秦霄贤怀孕的消息打个措手不及。孕初期秦霄贤算是抱着马桶度过每一天早晨的，幸亏栾云平家不止一个卫生间，他抱着的马桶也从来没被用过，有些洁癖的孕夫便安心的抱着它吐得昏天暗地。

等这些不良反应好不容易缓和了一点，秦霄贤跟着栾云平来到了医院检查腹中胎儿是否健康平安。

“恭喜栾先生啊，是罕见的三胞胎，以后要多注意饮食和休息这方面，还有，孕夫也得保持开朗的心情，这样有利于胎儿的健康成长。” 听到医生这么说差点没上去干架的秦霄贤被眼疾手快的栾云平拉进怀里，初为人父的男人谢过医生，带着愤愤不平的娇妻离开了医院。

“让他抱着马桶继续吐六个月试试！还开朗！我呸！”

**Author's Note:**

> QQ群：140058462
> 
> 欢迎来群里玩耍！


End file.
